


Miscellaneous AtS M/M Drabbles/Ficlets (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: A collection of M/M drabbles/ficlets/very short things that are for M/M pairings I only ever wrote a couple of. Will be added to as I (a) archive all my old fanfic, and (b) write more, possibly, in future.Putting this in the summary so that people are informed before they click: (1) The rating is based on the highest rating of anything I've posted to that point; (2) if the warnings read "choose not to warn," there will be a note in the beginning notes of any "chapter" that contains one of the major warnings EXCEPT canonical major character death. (It's AtS. people die.)There are occasional Buffy crossovers. They're also posted in the relevant Buffy work, and I decided against adding Buffy to the tags here.





	Miscellaneous AtS M/M Drabbles/Ficlets (2004-present)

Ethan had no qualms about sex with demons. At least, not certain types of demons; he preferred them to keep the slime and the consumption of human flesh to a minimum.

He wasn't certain how he felt about garish suits and the consumption of seabreezes, but he'd done worse. The mind-reading was of some concern, but he'd never been much for singing.

Besides, it wasn't as though the suits ever stayed on that long, once Caritas had closed for the night. If he didn't get bored and move on soon, he might even find himself developing a taste for seabreezes.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on Tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
